The Tomorrow Boys
by iloveslinky
Summary: What was said in Sheen's apology letter to Libby at the end of The Tomorrow Boys? What were Cindy's mother's feet really like? What happened to Cindy when Jimmy and Jimmy were talking? Read to find out my version from Sheen's POV! RxR
1. The Chronoarch

**A/N:** I hope you don't think this is kind of a ripoff. I'm writing it from Sheen's point of view, so I hope for it to be a little different experience than the actual episode was.

I don't own Jimmy. Technically I don't own the story, but the POV is TOTALLY MINE!

* * *

Libby Folfax walked over to the Estevez residence after her eleventh birthday party and found Sheen with stacks and stacks of think, white, clean, paper circling around him. He had a fresh pencil in his hand and wore a determined look on his face. He picked up one piece of paper and began writing. Libby knew not what about. She hid in the bushes as to not be seen.

"My dearest Libby," Sheen began. Libby froze because she thought Sheen knew she was in the bushes. When he continued she assumed her original assumption was incorrect.

Libby could hear what Sheen was saying, but listened intently for the hyperactive mumbled. A lot.

"Due to recent events you think that the mannerisms that I possess are completely and utterly useless and wish for me to, how you say, 'drop dead'," Sheen's mouth moved with his pencil as it scratched its way across the paper, "I entirely regret all the things I have done and said to make you think this negativity, but would also like to explain the reasons behind my behavior. But first, let me just point out that this is all Carl and Jimmy's fault.

"Great, now that that's over I can start telling you the whole story starting with earlier this afternoon…"

Sheen's voice lulled on for another two and a half more hours as he wrote endlessly on the infinite amount of paper. Libby herself almost drifted off into the endless waves of sleep in her hideaway, but did not due to a frigid wind that would blow every few seconds.

Libby thought it would never end until;

"Aww, man! Ultra Lord is on!" and the boy flew into the house leaving his endless tale outside.

Libby noted Sheen entering the house and walked to the stack of papers. She sat down in the spot previously taken by Sheen and noted that it was still warm where places around her were icy cold concrete.

Libby looked at the first stack of papers to her right. It was left over copies from when she had asked Grey Star to perform at the opening of the new town library. She picked up the first paper and looked to the back. Nothing. Libby trailed off into the other stacks of paper and found only empty pages until the last stack, only about ten pages long, held what she was searching for.

"My dearest Libby," she began, "Oh yeah, this is what I'm looking for."

And she began to read.

* * *

Chapter One

Great, now that that's over I can start telling you the whole story starting with earlier this afternoon.

Carl and I were walking to Jimmy's lab to pick him up and go to your birthday party. Or, maybe it was him picking us up because he was the one who has the hover car… Anyways, Carl and I walked in the door to the lab (not gonna tell you how we got in there!) and found Jimmy watching two flowers knock the crud out of each other. He stared intently and took notes every once in a while on a clipboard he held in his hand.

"C'mon, Jimmy," I shouted as I ran through the door, leaving Carl behind with our two presents in his hands, "We can't be late to Libby's birthday party! She asked Grey Star to play and if I eat soon my cake and ice cream sugar rush will coincide perfectly with their first song!"

"Yeah, and I need to stake out a chair near the punch bowl," said Carl, "in case this year I want punch."

"Cake and punch, while clearly pustential (Libby laughed at the typo; she knew Sheen meant 'essential') to human life, aren't nearly as exciting as this," Jimmy said as he did a little hop and pointed to this big metaly thingy with lights all around it.

I took one glance at it and spoke my mind, "It's nice, Jimmy, but I think someone already invented the arch!"

"This is not your average arch," he replied before he spun and pressed a button on his remote, "Behold!"

The arch lit up in the middle with a picture like thingy. I wasn't all too impressed because I had already seen this episode of Ultra Lord twenty-seven times consecutively. I tried to be supportive anyway because, after all, Jimmy is my best friend.

"Wow," I fake gaped, "that looks like the future."

"Fifteen years into Retroville's future to be exact," Jimmy replied. I ate my thoughts as I looked at the town.

Main Street was barely even a street anymore! It was more of an extra-wide sidewalk. Cars floated above everyone's heads and sky-scrapers loomed in the distance.

Carl, being the chunkiest of our little group, noted the fashions first, "those jumpsuits are so slimming!"

"May I present the Chronoarch?" Jimmy was clearly overexcited about his invention, "A portal through time and this is just a general picture. Using DNA tracking I was able to locate all three of our future selves."

Jimmy pressed another button and the screen went to a purplely color, like Ultra Lord's suit! Only Ultra Lord's suit is made of steel and is built to withstand the greatest heat and block out the glacial cold. Oh yeah, the story…

"First, the future Sheen."

I gasped as I gazed upon my beautiful older self. I walked up and down a runway and stopped every so often as a camera flashed in my face.

"A-apparently you're a top male model. Its front page news every time you change your socks!"

"I can't believe it, I change my socks!" I said as I picked up my feet and fell to the ground.

It's not true, my Libbyliscious, I change my socks, but the guys would have thought of me as unmanly if I did.

Jimmy pressed another button and the purple came again, "Now, the future Carl."

The picture changed again and this time some stiff in a suit was standing next to a llama and on the other side of the llama stood a very arrogant (I can't believe I know that word!) looking Carl.

"Carl," the stiff began, "the llamas you breed can survive under water, build homes for the needy, and filter out unwanted phone calls. What's next for Carl?" the stiff said as he pointed the microphone in the llama's face.

To everyone's surprise, the llama began to talk in an accent similar to the one Carl had when we were in that band together, "well, David, I think you'll be surprised and delighted at Carl's latest advancements, I know I was."

A lone fly ventured into my open in astonishment mouth. Carl and I both looked at each other with similar faces.

We turned our heads back to the screen (about seven moths flew out of Carl's mouth, babe) as Jimmy began to speak again, "And now yours truly."

Jimmy appeared onstage with a podium in front of him. He began to speak, "And as the first scientist to receive the Nobel Prize in bulk (about a hundred boxes with trophies were scattered around him) I would like to ask can somebody help me to my car with these?" Future Jimmy did a gay little laugh.

I didn't think it was all too funny so I made the 'half-and-half' symbol with my hand. You know the one that my dad hates with every cell in his body.

"Wow," Carl gaped, "the future used to fill me with fear and dread, but now I can't wait for it!"

"We don't have to; that was just view mode. In travel mode we can step through the Chronoarch and go to the future right now. I'm sure the future me has one and can send up back safely," Jimmy conceitedly said.

Always thinking of my sweetheart (that's you) I screeched, "But Libby's expecting us at her birthday party!"

"Sheen, it's a time machine," Jimmy said rather forcefully, "we can go to the future and get back just when the party's getting good."

All of a sudden a rock flew and hit Carl in the head."Ow!"

"Careful, guys. I've been experimenting on some plants with my new chemical, Megalomanium. It makes anything it touches mad with power."

Another rock flew and hit Carl in the temple, "Ow," he screamed once again.

"Come on, let's go!" I urged, excited about the future.

Carl, being the spoil spurt that he always is, complained, "Well, can we drop our presents at Libby's first? I took a wrapping class at the Learning Hut and I don't want my work to go to waste."

"I'll get the hover car," Jimmy replied, "Carl, can you wrap mine too? It's the Essence of Lavender over there."

"Well, sure Jim," another rock flew and bounced off Carl's head, it was pretty funny, "ow-" cut off by a rock to the groin, "ow!" something else flew and hit him in the face, "Fl-flower, cut it out!"

"I'll cover you, Carl. Grab the bottle and let's go," I said as I gallantly stood in front of him and used my Ultra Lord training to protect the two of us.

"You want a piece of me?!" I yelled before I did a kick and blocked an aluminum can from making contact with me.

"I got it," Carl yelled a few moments, and miraculous blocks made by yours truly, later.

I turned around and, unprotected, the flower took a cheap shot; it threw a huge boulder the size of my car at my head, it hurt, babe, but I fought through it for you!

* * *

**A/N:** You likey? I hope you understand how this is sort of different from the episode! I mean, how often do we get to see things from Sheen's point of view? Reviewey for me?

iloveslinky


	2. The Future's Broken, Jimmy

**A/N:** Finale! Another chapter for this story! I hope you guys enjoy!

I'm sorry for such a short chapter, I try to keep my chapters at an average of fifteen-hundred words, but the episode just set it up so perfectly to end at this desired spot.

**For those who have read the Before He Cheats series: **I have written and posted the last installment for that series. Not many people checked it out though. If you want to learn whether Jimmy dies or not, then read it. If you are too mad at me for getting Jimmy to do what he did (In both Before He Cheats and My Immortal) then please read My Last Breath for it explains his actions. I feel that it was the best installment of the series, but, you know, that's just me.

I have three stories In Progress right now, so I'm beginning a contest! The story with the most reviews gets updated first and qucikest, depending on what order it was updated in last time. For my readers/reviewers out there, none of my stories will be updated twice before another is updated once. This is just choosing what ORDER they are updated in.

I don't own Jimmy or this episode. I DO, however, own the POV. :D It's cause I'm awesome like that. You all know you're jealous.

* * *

Libby put down the first few pieces of paper bottom side up on her right creating a pile. Her eyes deciphered the sloppy and large writing slowly but surely.

A tiny drawing of Ultra Lord was scrawled in the top, left-hand corner of the paper, unquestionably from when Sheen's attention lost its previous trail.

She scanned farther down the paper and found the place she had left off.

* * *

Chapter Two

As the Three Amigops (some stupid name Carl made up for him, Jimmy, and me) walked along the street, our enthusiasm heightened.

"I'm so excited!" Carl said as he held the three identically wrapped presents in his arms.

"I know! I can't wait to see the Ultra-cool Ultra Lord collection that my future self will have after all those, or is it these, years of eating endless boxes of cereal for box-tops and begging Dad endlessly!"

"Please, Sheen, Carl, I don't think _anything_ will be nearly as sweet as my lab! Can you imagine all the things I might have invented by then! The technology that the future me will have in his possession will definitely be parsecs ahead of the primitive junk I use now," Jimmy said, his eyes lit up like a child on Christmas.

"But I'll be completely surrounded by llamas! Can you imagine all the things me and my animal friends could do together!" Carl's mind drifted away from the three as Jimmy's hover car flew over the townhouses. At long last we arrived at my dearest's house.

Jimmy, the still dazed Carl, and me threw ourselves over the side of the hover car (Seriously, why does he have no door on there?!) and landed on the soft, green grass that makes up the Folfax lawn. Sounds of a party could be heard in the distance as we headed towards the door.

Carl, after snapping out of his reverie, rang the doorbell after he distributed the respective presents to their provider.

My gorgeous Gangstress of Love (that's you) opened the door with a stunningly beautiful outfit on, stunning as the outfit was, nothing was better looking than my baby. (Libby rolled her eyes as her cheeks warmed up a bit and a smile slid across her face.)

"Happy Birthday, Libby," Carl, Jimmy, and I chorused. You smiled as the sun on a summer's day; so beautiful that nature itself could not hold a candle to you.

"Hey, guys," you noticed the gifts in our arms. "O-oh, you got me presents!"

Jimmy's girlfriend walked around the doorframe; I could feel as Jimmy tensed his muscles and his heart skipped a beat. I knew this feeling well for I have it for my Love Monkey all the time.

"I'll take those," Cindy said as she began to take the presents from the three of us. "I don't want you guys messing up my highly organized system."

Your smile lit up the day before you turned back into the house. "Party's in the back yard, ooh! Ooh!"

Carl's stupidity got the best of him as he leaned over to Jimmy and whispered loudly. "Are we supposed to tip her?"

"I don't want your stupid money!" Cindy's voice reverberated back at us.

We all stared in stupefaction (I know, it's amazing that I know that word) at one another until I broke the silence and spoke.

"This party is gonna be sweet!" I said back at the two as I turned and began to enter your house. Jimmy, quick as a flash, pulled me back from my excitement (of course I was excited; I was going to see you). "Oh yeah, the Future, forgot."

Chapter Three

Back at the lab, Jimmy fired up the Chronoarch and the middle wreathed purple once more.

"Okay, gentlemen. The Chronoarch is set for fifteen years in the future. Our arrival point: downtown Retroville," Jimmy said as his limbs slightly shook with excitement.

"This is going to be more awesome than the party which was gonna be awesome," I said, clearly lying to boost Jimmy's morale.

We, Jimmy, Carl, me, and Goddard, all turned on excited legs towards the Chronoarch.

"One, two, _three!_ GO!" Jimmy said as he jumped forwards and entered the future. Goddard, Carl, and I followed soon afterwards through the lavender.

Jimmy stepped nonchalantly on a squirrel as he entered our desired year. Said squirrel ran off as I fell to the ground in a sexy, Mexican heap. It came back to wave it's fist at our quartet and I showed him who's boss with my awesome Ultra mad fist gesture as seen on Ultra Lord Episode 457; When Traffic Jams Attack.

Carl, Jimmy, Goddard, and I turned to view Main Street in its future glory. We were surprised to see, instead, Main Street of Hoboville. Everything was dark, even the sky for a gray haze hung low in the atmosphere. A giant building with a statue of a woman's head towered off in the distance where the park usually is located. Trash littered every gutter and windows were broken in. Giant spotlights searched the sky in the distance, looking for God-only-knows what.

"Jimmy," Carl piped up, "I think the Future's broken."

* * *

**A/N: **Don't forget about the "Most Reviews" contest! And don't forget to review for your favorite story!!!

iloveslinky


	3. The Dictator, Libby

**A/N: **Finally! I've needed to write a new chapter for this story, but with the holidays and all... You know the story never changes, just the names and faces. Everyone's fallen subject to its wrath. Anywhos, keep reading and don't forget to review. The contest is still in effect!

Jimmy Neutron is not, and never will be, mine… Actually…. ONE DAY, PUNY READERS! ONE DAY!!! Oh yeah, one day I will own this story line but that day is not today. I also, thankfully… VERY thankfully, don't own Michael Jackson.

* * *

Libby's eyes grew weary as the sun grew higher in the sky. It was nearly noon according to her stomach's rather thunderous growl. Libby furrowed her brow as to eliminate the problem of her mind wandering off unto thoughts of what her mother was surely cooking at home.

_Come on, Folfax, focus. Sheen seems to really want to get your forgiveness. The least you could do is listen… read his excuse_.

Libby turned the page she held in her hand and began reading from the topmost line on the back.

* * *

Chapter Four

We walked timidly down the bleak main street of tomorrow as our fears began to mount. God-only-knew what had turned our beautiful town of Retroville into this dreary Hell-hole.

"I-I don't understand," Jimmy began. Why does he always have to understand everything?! (Libby chuckled; she knew that he couldn't possibly understand Cindy, no matter how hard he tried.) Doesn't it occur to him that it makes those of us who aren't exactly the smartest feel drab and unimportant?

I piped up to stop his rant. "Yeah, I thought everything would be cool and futuristical! And we were all famous!"

Carl stopped in his tracks causing the rest of our group to pause as well. "Hey, it looks like I'm famous," he said as he pointed one chubby finger at a poster on his left.

CARL WHEEZER it read. A picture of Carl as an adult was shown just underneath his name. Future Carl's upper lip curled above his pristinely white teeth.

"I wonder why you're on a poster," Jimmy said before he read the rest of the words, these now underneath Future Carl's creepy sneer. WANTED, it read. FOR CRIMES AGAINST THE DICTATOR!!!

A siren blared behind our flabbergasted (I _love_ that word!) selves. "What are you doing on the streets?" said a mechanical voice. I tried to get a glimpse of the assailant, but his lights were damaging to my retinas! "Don't you know _Dance Gazebo_ is on?" he said just before he pointed one metal finger behind him.

"_Dance Gazebo_?" Jimmy asked in disbelief.

"_Dance Gazebo_," the manic robot confirmed. He stretched one great arm to the sky where a blimp with a television screen floated. "It's required viewing by all subjects of Retroville along with _Dance Airport, Dance Grocery Store, _and_ Dance Dance Hall_."

"Oh, yeah," I piped in thinking on my feet. "_Dance Dance Hall_, it's, uh, my favorite."

"That was a test," the robot policeman forced. "There is no _Dance Dance Hall_, that's ridiculous. I must report your crime to her most terrible dictatorship, so that she may pass a monstrously fair, yet incredibly brutal judgment." (Just for the record, my Libby, I never thought that _Dance Dance Hall_ was stupid. Everything that you come up with is a blessing unto all Sheenkind. And, again, I'm terribly sorry for the way I have acted and the consequences of that.) He extended one arm parallel to the ground and opened one palm face-down. Beams of light emerged flawlessly as a beautiful hologram of a woman, clad in black leather, formed before my very eyes.

* * *

Chapter Five

"Libby?" Jimmy stated in disbelief. I think I detected a little admiration for you in his voice. I always knew he had the hots for you. "Libby's the future dictator of Retroville?"

"Check her out," I said to Jimmy. In retrospect maybe he wasn't the best person to say this to. "Most people couldn't pull off the future dictator look." You smiled as though flattered at that.

"Sheen," Jimmy began. "We have a situation here!"

"Don't worry, Jimmy. She's my main chicka! She'll totally go easy on us," I said, staying true to my faith in you.

"Your dictatorship, these youths stand of failure to watch required programming," the monster-bot stated as your glorious eyes scanned over each of Jimmy, Carl, Goddard, and me. "What is their sentence?"

"One hundred years of hard labor," my queen of the galaxy stated very sexily. To my dismay you disappeared into thin air as the cop-bot turned off his hologramy thingy.

"How's that, uh, 'She'll go easy on us' plan comin' along?" Jimmy asked rather arrogantly. I didn't care; I still stood dazed by your future beauty.

"I love it when she uses her tough voice."

The cop began to grab for us, in an inappropriate manner, might I add. Talk about Michael Jackson! We all split like a banana in different ways.

"Oh, no. You split up. However shall I catch you all?" the cop asked sardonically before he split at the waist and regenerated into two cop-bots.

I have to say, it _was_ pretty cool. But not NEARLY as cool as when Ultra Lord used his magna cannons to split the Puss-shooting Santa Claus' of Nebula 867 in Episode Number 513, _The __Clout ship__ of Ultra Lord's Surrogate Father Once Removed On His Mother's side_.

One gargantuan cop-bot chased Carl and me while the other followed after Jimmy and Goddard. Carl and me ran for our lives. Fear endorsed through my Mexican body as Carl tripped a bit on his own two feet.

"My mom says that we should trust policemen," Carl screamed at me as he panted heavily.

"Did she specifically mention giant, foreign, robot policemen?" I shouted back.

"No."

"Then keep running!" Jeez, sometimes I wonder about him.

Fear almost took a terrifying turn on me as my legs began to give out. Too bad I didn't have my Vibrating Lad powers on me! Then I could have knocked the crap out of that policeman and saved the day, but, as luck would have it…

Just in time, Jimmy and Goddard came flying through the air between Carl and me. I hopped on the back and Carl grabbed onto one of Goddard's side.

"Resisting arrest, eh? You're only making it worse for yourself," the cop-bot stated as one of him jumped into the air and lost its legs while the other lost its torso. The two became one once again as we soared high into the sky.

"What could be worse than one hundred years of hard labor?!" I yelled back in a manly tone.

"One hundred years of hard labor in old pudding!" the cop-bot pointed out.

"Eew!" Carl said, causing me to lose all hope in him ever becoming a man. (Libby furrowed her brow. As germaphobic and girly as Carl was, he still had that special quality about him that assured Libby's nerves that he'd turn out fine. After all, Sheen did write that, before the future was screwed up, Carl _did_ become a successful llama rancher.)

"Goddard, we need thrust!" Jimmy shouted.

"Bark, bark!" Goddard faithfully replied before his feet spewed out more blue fire and we sped up in our streak through the sky.

"Good boy, Goddard!"

"Oh, sure. If I'd have done it, you'd have yelled at me!" I said from behind just before my fingers slipped from their hold on the back of Jimmy's chair. My quick, highly toned reflexes saved myself just in time,

"What could possibly have happened to change the outcome of the future we saw earlier," Jimmy said, ignoring me, as usual. "What did we do before we left?"

"Well, I woke up with a hollow feeling which went away after I ate plenty of bacon," Carl said from below me. I rolled my eyes listlessly.

"Uh, closer to our departure, Carl. I'll play back this morning's lab footage," Jimmy said just before the face of his watch opened up and displayed a video of Carl and myself getting the crap beaten out of us by a puny daisy! I-I mean, the video displayed my kicking the bejeebers out of an evil, world-domination bent daisy. Yeah, let's go with the second one!

After watching the first part where Carl gets his hiney whooped, Jimmy looked back at me with unimpressed eyes. "If you'd have been there, it wouldn't seem quite so unmanly," I defended Carl. What? Someone had to do it.

Jimmy's eyes glanced back at the watch where Carl's hand reached behind a shelf and picked up a white bottle. "Oh, no! Carl, you grabbed the Megalomanium!"

"I was under fire! It was chaos!" Carl fought back. Excuses, excuses. Never a straight answer with that boy.

"Ye- Megalowhodawhat now?" I asked, trying to clear the air for Carl, of course.

"The stuff that made the flower power crazy! Libby must have opened it at her party and that's how she became an evil dictator," Jimmy said. "We've got to get back to the past and make sure she doesn't open it."

"Uh, how do we get back if we don't have an arch thingy?" I asked, pointing out the hole in Jimmy's plan.

"Simple. We just visit the smartest guy in town."

* * *

**A/N:** Yay, now that that's done, we can get down to brass tax. (Rubs hands together with evil grin on face) He he he...

iloveslinky


	4. The Smartest Guy in Town

**A/N:** Sorry for the lack of update, everyone! I just found a bangin' new Jimmy site! Well, I knew about the site, but not about the Forums on it. The website is called (yes, as in the episode) and I got swept away by the forums. You're welcome to check it out! I got addicted right away! He he... Don't forget about the "Most Reviews" thing!

I don't own Jimmy. It's as simple as that. I don't own the episode either. (Sigh) I hate my life.

* * *

Libby furrowed her brow. She could tell by Sheen's writing that he was trying to impress her and tell the truth at the same time. She wondered silently what the _real_ truth was. Libby did not worry about the story itself. She followed the general idea; she had been given a crazy bottle of power and doom on accident and then became a dictator. Oh yeah, and Sheen, Carl, and Jimmy destroyed her house and presents. She wondered when Sheen would explain that.

* * *

Chapter Six

We touched down on the Neutron front lawn and jumped off of Goddard promptly.

"Wow," I said as I gazed upon the familiar building. "It's good to see the old clubhouse. I wonder if the gum I buried's still here." My mucho hombre muscles picked up the huge rock in front of me. My gum lay right underneath. "Hey, whadda you know!" I picked it up and placed it in my mouth. (Libby cringed. _15-year-old gum?_) A cracking sound rang out as the gum shattered a few of my teeth. "Mm, fruity."

"If your gum is here, then the Chronoarch is bound to be around somewhere!" Jimmy said. He looked towards the door. "Hey the (CENSORED FOR THOSE NOT ALLOWED IN THE LAB DE EL NEUTRON) scanner's gone!"

"Maybe this is a fingerprint analyzer," Carl said as he advanced towards the door. He pressed the button and chimes rang. "Wow, it has a pretty tone, almost like a doorbell." (Clearly I knew that it was, in fact, a doorbell. Sheesh, Carl!)

The door to the lab opened to all of our surprise. An older version of Jimmy stood on the threshold. "Hi, um, a-are you Jimmy Neutron?" Jimmy asked. For a genius he asks some pretty stupid questions. Of course it was him! Future Jimmy had the same hair.

"Well, looky here, me, Carl, and Sheen from back in the day! Come on in," Future Jimmy said as the three of us and Goddard walked in. "You're just in time for _Dance Gazebo_."

I looked around the drab room with my lady's eye for color and coordinating and analyzed it. "I _hate_ what he's done with the place." Seriously, a blue couch and brown walls?

"Can I offer you boys a Purple Flurp? I just bought two new glasses so now I have," he pulled out his fingers. "See, carry the one. Three." The man held up four fingers…. At least, I think it was four. I was too astonished by the wall paper to rightfully know.

"Um," Jimmy coughed into his hand. "Future Me, I don't mean to be rude, but it's kind of important for you to take us down to my-your lab."

"Oh, the lab?" Future Jimmy inquired. "Oh, well, uh, uh. Actually, funny story about the lab."

Chapter Seven

"NERDTRON!" yelled a voice from below. I saw Jimmy's pupils dilate as Future Jimmy flipped out. A blonde emerged from a door in the floor. "Nerdtron, what are you doing? You're supposed to be soaking my mother's feet! And if it's not done every hour on the hour she experiences severe flaking!"

"Cindy, could you not call me 'Nerdtron?'" Future Jimmy spoke up. "Now that we're married."

(Libby's heart stopped as her eyes widened. She gasped in astonishment. A wide smile spread across her face. _I knew it._)

Jimmy looked at Future Jimmy with fear in his eyes. I'm sure his heart stopped. Jimmy held his hands high above his head as his hands clawed into a deform-like position.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Chapter Eight… At least, I _think_ eight comes after seven…

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Jimmy fell onto his back on the floor and gasped for air.

"Wow," Carl said. "You just screamed for four minutes, Jim."

"I'm both impressed _and_ disturbed," I added.

"As I was saying, I had to gut the lab so Cindy's mom could move in," Future Jimmy stated. "Her feet require constant care. You could not imagine that a person's foot could be so-"

"Okay, I get it. What about the Chronoarch?" Jimmy interrupted.

"The Chronoarch? I think I lent it to Sheen a while back." My ears perked up at that moment. I WASN'T DEAD IN THE NEW FUTURE! I thought for sure that my Libbylicious Baby would have killed me first! (Libby furrowed her brow.)

"Well, we need to find it! We're being chased by a maniacal police robot!" Jimmy said with jerky movements. "He could show up here at any minute!"

As if on cue, knocking resounded from the door. Future Jimmy, Jimmy, Carl, Goddard, and I all froze in fear. The pounding continued until the door burst open.

"Boy, it's amazing what grocery stores will just throw out!" said a dirty, but handsome Mexican as he passed through the door. Suction cups were strapped to both of his hands. "Look at all this month old cabbage!"

"I'm even more incredible that I dared to dream!" I said in a daze. "Uh, Future Me? I'm you from fifteen years in the past, and I would just like to say that it's an honor to-whoa, dude, you stink."

"Duh," Future Me stated. "That's 'cause I'm a Professional Dumpster Diver! I scale the insides of trashcans and pluck the jewels within." My future self reached over and suctioned my head. He picked me up a few feet off the ground.

"Cool! Jimmy, this future is FINE with me!" I said in mid-air.

"Well, not me! Future Sheen, what did you do with the Chronoarch?"

His hand released me from the suction and I fell to the ground. "Did I set it on fire and push it off a cliff, laughing insanely?" he removed the suction cups from his hand and inserted them in his back pocket. "I did that to something."

"NOO!" Carl screamed. "Now we're stuck in this horrible time and I don't even have a toothbrush!" his hand felt behind his ear and pulled out a light blue stick. "Oh, wait. Yes I do, false alarm."

"In the meantime," Future Me stated as he walked over to a wall with an entertainment center on it. He punched it and then the wall turned around. I don't remember putting that there. Future Carl hung upside-down with Future Me standing next to him. "I'll wake Carl and whip those cabbages into a slaw you'll never forget, no matter how hard you try!"

"The Chronoarch!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! One Chapter down, many more to go!

iloveslinky


	5. The Remodeled Lab

**A/N:** Finale! A new chapter for one of my favorite stories based on my favorite episode! Yippie.

Don't forget about the "Most reviews" contest! Vote for the story you want updated the fastest by reviewing at the end of this chapter!

I don't own Jimmy. I don't even own his mousse!

* * *

Libby gasped a little. _Perhaps I am__ more enthralled with Sheen'__s story than I__ thought I__ was!_

She had reached the bottom of the page that she had been working on and the end of another chapter. Libby flipped the page over and saw a few doodles of "S/L Forever" and "Ultra Lord/Sheen Forever." Libby chuckled a bit and let her eyes begin to decipher Sheen's sloppy script.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Future Jimmy smiled as sweet realization dawned upon him. "Oh, I remember. Sheen gave it to Carl to sleep on. He's got problems with his back," Future Carl's eyes clinked open slowly, "and front, and sides."

Future Carl yawned slightly before he began to wiggle around in his upside-down position. "Did I miss the slaw?" Man, I must be one _heck_ of a cook! "Tell me I didn't miss the slaw!"

Jimmy walked over to the side of the Chronoarch and opened a trap door in the side. Seemingly rotten, brownish-green cabbages fell out onto Jimmy's unprepared hands. "Hey, someone gutted the fusebox and filled it with old cabbage!"

Future Me turned to Carl and began unentwining his feet from the peak of the Chronoarch where they were being held. "That's right, I pushed the refrigerator off the cliff," Future Carl fell from the perch, "so I had to store the cabbage in there!"

"Future Me," Jimmy began, "we have to get this operational before the police robot finds us."

Future Carl's muscles tensed. "The Cop Bot? But I'm a wanted man!"

"C'mon, Carl, we'll stand guard outside. If you hear us screaming and begging for our lives that means he's coming!" Future Me said as he lead Future Carl out the door.

"Gee, Jimmy, I'd love to help you fix it, but Cindy's mother's feet require constant maintenance," Future Jimmy said with a sneer. My heart stopped as I knew what was to come next.

"That's ok, Sheen and Carl can take care of that, right guys?" Jimmy said with a pleading smile as Carl and I shook our heads and waved our hands around mutely.

"Ok, I'll give it a try," Future Jimmy said and the funeral bells in my ears began to toll marking the end of my life. "Hey, I know, we can scavenge parts from Goddard!"

"You still have Goddard?" Jimmy asked with disbelief.

"Course I do," Future Jimmy turned his attention to one corner of the room and patted the tops of his thighs with his hands. "Goddard, come here, boy!"

A rusted, brownish version of Goddard barked with a resulting cough causing a few lug nuts flew out of his mouth. Jeez, don't you think that Future Jimmy would have taken care of him? I mean, I know he's married to Cindy now, but he still loves that dog more than anything!

Speaking of the Devil. "Goddard has a lot of parts that don't work now. We can use those!"

"Then let's get started!" Jimmy exclaimed.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Carl and I began our slow descent down the stairs with caution. As the trap door above our heads shut leaving only the light from below to illuminate our steps my heart began to pound wildly and I could hear Carl take in a deep drag on his inhaler.

"Hello? James?" resonated a rusty, melodramatic voice from below. I could only assume that it was the dated Mrs. Vortex.

"I'll get him, Mom," said Cindy in a sweet voice. So uncharacteristic for this time of year. Now that I think of it, I don't really know what year, season, month, day, hour, or minute it was. Or is it 'will be?'

Carl and I reached the bottom of the stairs. In the foyer of the Neutron residence (which originally held a few inventions, but nothing substantial) was a small table with yellow daisies on it. A throw rug with identical daises was in the exact center of the room. I heard footsteps from the opposite side of the door on my right.

"Jimmy? Is that you?" asked Future Cindy.

Carl and I hobbled quietly to the door with fear. Our whimpers seemed to echo off the walls as Future Cindy's footsteps did.

"Why are you whimpering?" said Future Cindy as she leaned in the door. A few quick traverses over our heads, finding nothing, and then a glance down laid her green eyes on us. "Oh," Future Cindy smirked. "It's only you two. What are you here for?"

"Well, Jimmy and Future Jimmy are working on the Chronoarch and your mom's feet need to be cleaned," Carl said with a shrug and a surprised expression formed on Future Cindy's face.

"Really?"

I slapped my hand over Carl's mouth to shut him up. "Heh, you know that Carl! We just came down here to, uh, see what you've done with the place! Future Jimmy tells us that you improved it far better than he could have done."

"I'm not that half-wit Neutron! You can't pull that 'lies are just friends you haven't met' crap with me!" Future Cindy said with her hands rested on her hips. "Come on, you losers. If Captain Cranium won't clean his mother-in-laws feet, then you will!" Future Cindy grabbed both Carl and myself by the wrists and pulled us through the door in which she had just exited from.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Once through the door way, Carl, Future Cindy, and I were on the bridge of Jimmy's lab. Or, at least, it _used_ to be the bridge. Now it looked more like a regular old hallway more than anything. Sure, you could still see over into the area below, but it wasn't as cool as it used to be.

In the area below the bridge was the master bedroom converted from Jimmy's main work area. A deep blue bedspread lay mingled upon the crisp, white sheets, unmade from the night before. A closet was on the bed's right holding identical, silver jumpsuits pushed onto two sides of the closet separated between Jimmy's and Cindy's. Oak nightstands stood prominent on either sides of the bed and each held a lamp. On the left-hand nightstand was a small, holographic alarm clock.

"Hey, Cindy," I began. "I have a question for you."

"If you're trying to trick me into letting you out of soaking my mother's feet then it's not going to work," Cindy said and she gave a forceful tug at my wrist while letting Carl's go.

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yes." Short, sweet, to the point.

I cleared my throat. "So, are you happy like this?"

* * *

**A/N:** I like pie.

iloveslinky


	6. The Truth About Future Cindy

**A/N:** Alright, alright, alright, I know it's been a long time, I missed you too, but here we go! It's the long awaited sixth chapter to my stupid story with its stupid cliffhangers! (Yay!)

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Future Cindy coughed up a little bit. "Happy? Of course I'm happy." Her voice was drenched in sarcasm. "Suuuure, yeah, I just _love_ being married to my worst enemy, living in his stinky, old lab, and having my _wonderful_ mother live with us. Oh yeah, it's such a treat. It's not even like I have to deal with all of Jimmy's cool inventions that could have made my life easier by cleaning my mother's feet, but Libby gutted the place when she took over. Oh well," Future Cindy sighed, defeated, "at least I don't have to worry about Jimmy blowing up the place."

All three of us stopped in front of the three foot thick door that I had clawed my way through when the squirrels had stolen my Ultra Lord doll. Future Cindy was reaching for the button to open it. Something made her pause though.

"Uh, Future Cindy," Carl began in a small voice. "If you hate Jimmy so much, then why did you marry him?"

Future Cindy's eyes whipped. "Better than marrying Future you," she spat with disgust.

Carl moaned. "Hey, don't hurt Carl's feelings," I began. "He has a good question. Why _did_ you marry Jimmy?"

Future Cindy flared. "Fine! I'll tell you so you shut up for once!" She took a hollow breath but kept the resentment in her eyes and bite in her tone. "I married Jimmy because he was the only one in town with a legitimate job. Every other guy was hiding from the law, working in the underground mafia, or, in your case, dumpster diving! A fine lot to choose from, _don't you think_? Dictator Libby hired Jimmy to build her army of robot police officers. She didn't pay him well, but it was better than nothing." (Libby read in guilt now, ashamed of the actions she had never done) "He'd been in love with me for years, so when I asked him to marry me, he said yes." She stuck her finger hard into the button and muttered, "it's been downhill ever since."

Chapter Twelve

We walked through the door to find Future Cindy's mother watching _Dance Dance Gazebo_ on the television that had once served as Jimmy's computer screen up on the wall. Her hands rested on what once was the keyboard with mysterious symbols on it. Now it was just a keyboard. She still had jet black hair but had gained many, many pounds that the silver jumpsuit did not flatter.

Her feet were the ugliest things I had ever seen. They were cracked like the Mexican desert and dry like it too. They had large, yellow corns on her oddly pedicured toes. The feet stunk worse than the time my Tio Miguel and I got in a bean, spinach, and cherry eating contest when I was ten. Well, I should say that it was a worse smell than _after_ the contest.

"Cynthia," her mother began in that drawling voice of hers, "get that deadbeat husband of yours to clean my feet." She raised her right foot a few inches out of the water bath it had been resting in. The stench, oh, Libby, the _stench._

"Don't worry, mother," Future Cindy's voice was sweet as candy, "I have, uh, some local neighbor boys who are willing to do it. They're, uh," she stammered, "they're boy scouts."

Future Cindy ushered us (against our wills) over to her mother who simply looked us up and down with a sneer, threw her hand up, and drawled, "Con-tin-ue!"

Carl and I looked at each other and sighed. "Let's get to it," I said.

Chapter Fifteen

I had no idea at all what we were doing, but Carl seemed right at home. Apparently he had scrubbed and clipped and dealt with the worst feet in the world, not to mention taking care of his parents' feet. Carl scrubbed some of this weird sandy looking substance on Mrs. V's feet that he was oddly carrying in his pocket.

"Carl," I said a little while after I had abandoned trying to help and began looking more closely at the ruins of Jimmy's lab, "thanks for doing this, man."

Carl panted through scrubbing, "It's no problem. Just, when I'm done, would you mind taking this bucket of green water up the stairs and asking where to put it?"

I sighed, "I guess, yeah."

Carl sat back on his feet, pulled out some hand sanitizer from nowhere, and went to town with it on his hands. "Do your feet feel any better, Mrs. Vortex?"

She looked down from the television screen and humphed an approval. Carl got up, and I retrieved the bucket. We said goodbye to Future Cindy's mom and left the room in silence. Carl stopped on the bridge that overlooked Future Jimmy and Cindy's bedroom and looked over the side at the unmade bed.

"Hey, Sheen," he said.

I stopped waddling with the bucket. "Yeah?"

"Do you really believe that Future Cindy doesn't love Future Jimmy?"

"Not for a second, buddy," I chuckled. (Libby nodded her head in agreement.)

"I don't either. In fact, I think their deep love for each other is so profound that even they don't understand what perfect mates they are, so all they do is fight and call names when really they just don't understand what they feel for each other. It's not like they don't know what it's like to crush; both have crushes on other people, Betty Quinlan and Nick, but they're just facades for loving each other. They might even be afraid of what they feel because it's new and unscientific. It can't be reasoned down with math or science. Even words can't describe what they feel, what two people who are destined to be together feel: true love and the definition of soul mates. It probably comes from a lifetime spent with heads buried in books but never liberated with fantasy," Carl said matter-of-factly.

I stared at my rotund friend with a sincerely confused expression on my face. "Dude, where did _that_ come from?"

Carl began to feel self-conscious and rubbed his right foot's toes into the ground. "My mom likes Dr. Phil."

"Whatever, man," I said and turned to go up the stairs. Suddenly the door jumped open behind Carl and me, and Jimmy and Future Jimmy went racing into the club house foyer. In the process, unfortunately, they knocked into me and sent the slosh flying and onto my head. No troubles, my sweet Libbylicious. When I got home I bathed twice in Clam Chowder. ("Tomato soup," Libby said aloud, correcting Sheen's mistake. _At least that explains why I wanted to sprinkle oyster crackers on him though,_ she thought.)

* * *

**A/N:** So? How was my return?


End file.
